Imagination
by Thorins Majesty
Summary: Lucy lives in a world of superior-looking head teachers, and parents who either care too much or not enough. Her only way to escape is through her imagination, into a world inside her head. Will it stay that way, or will Lucy stray into a place that is more than just her imagination.
1. La cossttaa

La cossssta

"La cossssta,"

I groaned, who even thought of giving these teachers a job.

"La cosssta! Come on join in, LA COSSSSTTTAA!"

I stretched and leant back in my chair, Mrs Beever was doing one of her inspections again. Coming round all the classes to see if the teachers were really 'up to scratch'.

Mrs Beever was one of those ABSOLUTLY terrifying headteachers with short brown hair and about three possible faces they can make: Fake pleased (usually after exams), angry (when we have made too much noise within fifteen metres of her) and her favourite face, her superior face. You know the type, the 'I am better than you all, you should be scaarreed' type of face.

Sitting at the back with her superior face on, our headteacher wrote something down in her file thing. Señorita Magill looked nervously at the board, then back at us. Obviously pleading with us to join in, to look like we actually cared about beaches and habitats.

After all the crap she had given us over the last two years? Errm... how about no? Listen Señorita Magill, you deserve this.

I looked round at all the people in my form, the same dull, slightly amused expression on all of our faces... well we can just wish that next year we won't have her!

I sighed, by this point our Spanish teacher had moved on to, 'LA CASSSAA'. Houses apparently.

Closing my eyes I imagined myself in a forest, possibly Mirkwood. But anywhere in Middle Earth would do. Today it was Mirkwood. I would be walking through the forest, while tree's much taller than the ones in England were towering above me. The silence of the woods was broken only by the odd calling of birds and rustle of the wind in the trees. I could sense all these things, when suddenly a familiar voice startled the natural quiet of Mirkwood.

"I was not expecting you here, Lucy."

Boromir. It was Boromir.

I had known him long ago, when I was a child. We were just childhood friends. He would come out and meet me during the day, when he had told his father that he was out training. We would play hide and seek, in the markets of Gondor, hiding behind stalls. We made many friends with the sellers! We were known as the 'Two children' among the market people. Until one day, he changed.

Didn't meet me where we usually did. Just stopped seeing me. I waited, hoping that he had just forgotten. Or that his father had kept him in for some reason. But he didn't turn up the next day. Or the day after. I had no idea why, and I didn't see him for the next six years. The market people forgot about the 'Two children' We were probably replaced by some other children. Younger. Loyal friends...

Until one day, in a usual bustling market place, I saw him again! In all his Gondor uniform. He had the same face, same looks. But with a different air to it.

He looked arrogant, obnoxious, he had a 'superior face' on.

I watched him, as he 'interacted' with us common people. He turned around from the certain stall he was inspecting, swishing his chain-mail so that it knocked over a stall. Spilling its contents of apples all over the floor.

The usual white courtyards of Gondor were marked with green and red as the fruit rolled down the streets. Outraged, I ran over and started to help pick up the fruit. Frantically scrabbling round the floor trying to pick up and many apples as I could before they all spread out to far! Straightening up, I noticed Boromir staring at me. Just watching as I helped the poor lady re arrange her stall.

A nearby seller, who had also come over to help looked between us, and I saw a flash of recognition come over his face. I heard him mutter 'Two children' before turning back to his business.

Boromir gave me one last disgusted look, and stalked off.

"La pissssaaa"

I turned around, shocked to hear Boromir say this... when I was drawn out of my trance. I opened my eyes to see a arrogant, obnoxious superior face in front of me, to rival even Boromir's on that particular market day.

Mrs Beever.


	2. Offices

**Okay, so this chapter hasn't got much Middle Earth in it, buuut its more of a filler chapter... next chapter i PROMISE there will be more lotr! Wow i said chapter a lot there!**

Sitting in the death chair outside Mrs Beever's office, I awaited my terrible fate.

God. Now I was even talking in middle-earth, ye olde English type words. If I started talking like this during class I would be the laughing stock of my form!

I already had completely embarrassed myself during Geography!

We were learning about the east, and at the end Mrs Coyle had set us a fun 'quiz', where she went round the room asking us each a question which we had to answer correctly before being able to go.

For once, the question that she asked me I actually knew! It was a question about the east. I knew she expected me to get it all wrong, I could see it all over her face. A slight smirk was playing on her face... well Mrs Coyle, I ACTUALLY know this one! With a triumphant smile on my face, I said confidently, "MIDDLE EARTH!"

My geography teacher just looked at me then, and the laughs of the background class was almost muted in my mind, by that look she just gave me. A look of contempt, and satisfaction. Great.

The answer was actually meant to be middle east... but hey...

I was brought back to the normal world by Mr Connell, with a sympathetic smile on his face, inviting me into the headteachers office.

I had only ever been here once before, and it was a truly AMAZING office compared to the rest of our school.

The walls were painted creamy white, and two red sofa's in the middle of the room facing each other with a small mahogany table sandwiched between them. The carpet was spotlessly clean,and was cream to match the walls. Why did so many people like the colour cream!? A few posters were scattered on the walls, claiming how great our school was, (HA!) with a couple of certificate awards thrown in to the mix. Mrs Beever's desk was in the left corner of the room, and it was a monster of a desk.

It was one of those desks which was all drawers and little compartments, probably used to store the dead bodies of past students! It was about waist height, but the top of it looked the size of about twelve of our pathetic little desks.

And behind the desk sat Mrs Beever, on a red leather armchair to match the sofas. She gestured towards the small wooden chair on the other side of the desk.

I sat down, and the chair groaned (and no, I'm not that fat, it was just a REALLY old chair.)

"Lucy, this is not the first time I have seen you in here,"

Mrs Beever looked sadly over the desk, * Gasp * A DIFFERENT FACE

My thoughts must have shown on my face as Mrs Beever looked angrily at me.

"This is not a laughing matter, here at St. Mary's grammar we do not tolerate this kind of behaviour..." She then proceeded into a long speech.

And yes, I go to a catholic girls grammar school. It sucks and it really wasn't my choice. My parents just told me I was going, said it would be 'better for my future'.

I hate going here, all the other schools seem to think we're a private school (which we're not!) because of our uniform (red, yellow and blue stripy, *shudder) and just give us the evils on the way to school. Or shout abuse at us on the streets, one girl got beat up on the way home after being called a 'stuck up posh girl'. To be honest, most of them are! They all go to Australia in the half terms, and get private coaches to school! I am lucky to go to Wales in the summer holidays, and walk to school everyday. I have the sense to hide my blazer in my bag and wear a coat!

"...and with that I believe that you will change your ways."

Shit. I hadn't been listening to any of that.

"I will" I said, In my BEST little sorry girls voice, after being in various detentions, I had got good at these

"I will, WHAT." Mrs Beever demanded. Obviously not good enough for our headteacher.

I sighed, "I will, Mrs Beever."

Looking smug, then quickly covering it up with a superior face, she waved me away, claiming she had 'More important things to do then deal with children like me.'

Ugh, I AM NOT A CHILD. I seethed as I went out, biting my lip furiously to stop myself from turning around and throwing that little mahogany table at her superiority.

**Please review, I don't mind if they are good or bad. I can always improve! :)**


	3. Grass

**Awww, I'm teaching my computer so many new LOTR words. I'm so proud. *Wipes tear from eye.**

I flopped down onto the grass of my local park, listening to people chattering around me.

You know the usual. The small talkers, the 'how was your day' type people, or the gossiping 'OMG did you hear about' sort of people.

I had got a couple of funny looks off nearby groups of girls, and I heard them whispering

"Why is she sitting on her own? Omg she is such a loner..." But not really whispering, more like quiet talking, but it was obvious they knew I could hear them.

I rolled my eyes and lay back into the rarely cut grass. ( seriously I swear when you walk through it, it comes up to your knee's!) I knew he would eventually come, it would just take a while. He was always late.

Oh, yeah you probably don't know who 'he' is. And no, he isn't my boyfriend. He's my next door neighbour called Alex, we meet at the park most days. He tells me what he did during he day, I tell him. Then we mostly just do homework to be honest! Nooottt very interesting.

"Hiya, you look extra glum today!"

I sat up, I was surprised he could see me inside all of that grass, when you lie down in it, you basically turn invisible!

"Mrs Beever caught be sort of daydreaming during the lesson... turns out I was murmuring apples!"

I said, darkly.

"Oh... well, Don't be glum, chum!"

I laughed, this was one of the things he tended to say... a lot, in my case! Alex is a MAD optimist, and likes everyone to be happy!

"So, what did she do? Did she drag you off to a corner and just sit there looking superiorly at you?"

Alex doesn't believe there is a 'superior' face.

"There IS a superior face!" I shouted, scaring a couple of three year olds walking past me. And a few old people too. " Anyway, she put on a DIFFERENT face today!"

"WHHHAATT!?" Alex yelled, pretending to be shocked.

I chucked my school-bag at him, and lay back down in the grass.

" So, what did you do today, Mr Optimist!" I said, from down in my grass cave

"Well, I improved several peoples day," I raised my eyebrows at this, Elrond style. But said nothing

"And had to face the wrath of Mr Cooper!" He finished. With a dramatic swish, he brought out from his pocket a detention note.

I gasped spectacularly!

" You... In trouble! Pray tell what did you do!?"

"Well, we in assembly, and our headteacher was telling us all about how poor everyone in Africa was and all that," He said "And at the end he asked if we had any questions, or wanted to say anything about it."

"And...?" I said

"Let me finish! Well... I kind of said that it was all very pessimistic, with the pictures of the starving children and all, and that they should take a happier approach. Maybe they were happy being hungry!"

I facepalmed.

"I don't even want to talk to you anymore. Go do homework or whatever you like too do in the evenings!"

He took a load of homework out from his bag and started writing furiously.

I decided to go back to where I left off in Spanish, where was I...

OoO

"I was not expecting to see you here, Lucy."

"I was not expecting to see you this far from home, Boromir." I said, coldly

He looked at me oddly, as if he had no idea why I was acting strange.

"Why are you being like this Lucy, we are friends are we not?"

Ha! Could he not remember the courtyard incident, how he didn't see me for six years?

" 'Friends' do not abandon each other then not see each other for six years." I said, glowering at him.

"But Lucy, surely... surely you know why." He said, looking innocent.

"Why? Surely I know why! You randomly leave without any trace and you tell me I should know why!" I shouted, scaring away all nearby birds. Leaving only the tree's rustling in the wind.

"No, you must have got my note. I gave it to my father, after..."

" After what...?" I asked, all hardness gone from my voice.

"My mother died when I ten, just before I stopped coming to meet you" He said, eyes on the ground. Solemnly walking now, all proudness gone from his posture.

"Oh... Boromir you must forgive me I did not know."

"But I gave my father a note, to give to you... to explain."

"I got no such note, you MUST believe me!" I exclaimed

"I believe you," He sighed deeply. "I just expected my father to give it to you, is all."

"Oh. Well, he probably just forgot to deliver it. Do not worry about it Boromir."

I smiled at him, with a carefree look on my face, but inside. I was seething with anger about Denethor.

"Stay here, I just need to run back and fetch my horse." I turned around and sprinted off into the gloom. I would be back. I just needed to finish my homework.

I opened my eyes. Expecting the light of our park. And my grass cave surrounding me. But when I opened my eyes, I was still in Mirkwood. Leaning against a tree.

WHAT.

OoO

Alex's POV

I laughed, sometimes Lucy could be such a pessimist.

As I looked at her just lying in what she called a 'Grass cave', because of how long the grass was. A great... evil plan came to mind. I turned for a second, gathering grass. Springing round with an arm full of grass I dumped it all in her grass cave.

My blood froze. Where Lucy had been lying before, just a second ago, lay my pile of pulled up grass and a dent in the long grass. An empty grass cave.

**I said grass so much in that last paragraph! The only synonym my computer could come up with was gramineous plant... **

**Please review, I don't mind if they are good or bad, I can always improve! :)**


	4. Walking to Gondor

**Next chapter, I nearly didn't manage to finish this in time! Oh and the last chapter was MEGA dramatic, I had just been watching Coronation-Street. Sooooo.**

I leant against a nearby tree, breathing heavily. So, okay. What the hell had just happened.

"Lucy?" I heard Boromir's voice from far off. "Lucy? Where have you gone? You are just getting your horse aren't you? Lucy?"

"I'm coming" I shouted back. Trying to keep calm.

I walked back to where I had tied up my horse previously, untied her, and went back to where Boromir was waiting impatiently for me.

"You took your time! Come on, I have Faramir waiting on the outskirts of the forest! We agreed that we would meet back there at noon, and if you look up at..."

Boromir nattered on, I stopped listening halfway through his sentence and thought of what I was going to do, was I missed? Would this be like a Doctor Who thing and I would just come back to where I was? Or would I just have disappeared from the face of the 'normal earth'.

"Lucy! Are you listening to a word I say!"

"Huh? What sorry?" I said, confused.

Boromir sighed. "There is obviously something on your mind, if it something more important than this then I could just leave you here!"

"No Boromir, I, I just." I took a deep breath. Preparing myself.

"I'm just tired, that's all." So much for my big confession! Oh well, he would probably thought I was a moron!

"Oh, well I can give you a room in Gondor for you to sleep in, if you want?" Boromir said. Aww he was so helpful! It was almost like we were old friends again!

"Yes! That would be really helpful, thank you Boromir!" I calmed down slightly, at least I had somewhere to stay now.

We had been riding a while, reminiscing over old times. When we were still known as the 'Two children' when a voice called out.

"OI! BOROMIR! YOUR'E LATE, YOU KNOW FATHER WILL BLAME THIS ON ME!"

Faramir jogged up to Boromir, looked at us, then did a double take.

"Boromir who is this woman you have picked up!" He looked at me disapprovingly, then stared a little harder.

"Wait, it can't be... Lucy? Wow its been a long time!" He pushed me off my horse then picked me up in a big hug. I squealed, and wriggled until he put me down.

"Never. I mean NEVER! Do that again." I said. Faramir looked sad, but then grinned at me and we hugged again.

"Hey Lucy, why didn't I get a hello like that!" Boromir said, pulling a sad face.

"Because I was in a mood with you, DUUHH." I had cheered up loads by now, and climbing back on to my horse, we carried on.

We had come out of Mirkwood by now, and were heading down the brown lands, and from horizon to horizon, all we could see was a flat plain strewn with the odd plant here and there. Maybe a snake just to cheer things up!

To be honest it would have been even more boring if Boromir and Faramir hadn't been there.

"So, how long do we have to go exactly?" I asked, with obvious boredom written all over my face, "We have been riding in this brown hell for over an hour now!"

"Patience Lucy! You act as if you have never travelled distanced like this before!" Faramir shushed me. I cleared my throat awkwardly, and looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Of course Lucy has travelled this far before! We met her in Rohan some time ago! How else would she have got there"

Some time ago, I think it was during geography. I had gone to Rohan, because you know. I had never really been there before!

I had been talking to Eowyn , outside of the palace where she lived. A strong Rohan flag was waving in the breeze.

"Believe me, it feels good to be talking to a woman for once! All my friends from where I am from are mostly male" I said to Eowyn, after having a lengthy discussion on the habits of men.

"Well, I feel sorry for you. I have a good group of female friends. However, I can get come unwanted attention once in a while!" Eowyn said to me, her voice quietening at the last sentence.

"Oh, I know the feeling! So annoying." I had no idea how that felt! Well, maybe by some stupid idiots in the park once in a while.

"Eowyn! Come here, I need your opinion on something!" A voice shouted from far off.

"Oh, that will be my cousin. Theodred. He can be such a nuisance sometimes, honestly!"

Eowyn hurried off, muttering something.

I stood there a little awkwardly, deciding whether I should return to Geography or not, when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Hey! HEY LUCY! Look Boromir its Lucy!" Faramir shouted.

"Oh, erm... hello." I was NOT expecting them here. Wasn't I usually in charge of my imagination?

"Well, what are you doing here! I haven't seen you in some time!" Faramir babbled, thumping me on the back.

"Yes, you have been rather distant recently." Boromir said, seriously

"Oh... yes, well I have to go," This was scaring me. I wasn't planning them to be here.

Running off to some building, I hid behind it, and opened my eyes.

I sighed. I should have guessed back then what was going to happen.

"Hey, Lucy look!" Faramir said excitedly to me.

"What am I meant to be looking at?"

Boromir answered me. "Rohan."

**I had to find a map on Middle Earth for this chapter! I didn't know how fat Mirkwood was from Gondor, if I have made any mistakes tell me.**

**Please review, I don't mind if they are good or bad. I can always improve! :)**


End file.
